


Utopia

by Antopops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Choking, Drinking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Night Clubs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, dont let the lack of a decent summary scare you, levi owns a night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antopops/pseuds/Antopops
Summary: Levi owns a nightclub, and his Eren is happy to help his boyfriend blow off some steam
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> shameless porn for your troubles, weary traveler ?

Eren liked to watch people. 

Not in the creepy stalkerish sense of the term, no. He liked to observe their mannerisms, their body language, and piece together what someone’s motives might be in any given setting. Being the perceptive individual that he was, nine times out of ten, his guesses were correct. He liked being right. And if he was ever wrong, it gave him an excuse to watch events unfold like live-time reality television. 

Eren hadn’t been wrong about the sleazebag camped out at the bar, but he still chose to watch as Levi stalked up to him with security hot on his heels, the purpose with which he moved spelling out an inevitable ejection from the club. Teal blue eyes lingered on the tense muscles beneath Levi’s skin tight black shirt.

He’d seen it a hundred times, and Eren couldn’t help the coy smirk that stretched across his face as Levi planted a firm hand on the douchebag’s shoulder and aggressively spun him around. If the guy had planned to say anything snippy, the words died on his tongue the second his eyes landed on Levi’s head of security towering behind him. Mike was a behemoth of a man, and his impassive expression quelled any arguments before they could be made. 

Next to Eren, Jean whistled under his breath before taking a swig of his beer. He had to lean in close to Eren’s ear to be heard over the booming music. “Damn, you’d think people would learn by now.” 

Eren gave a bemused shake of his head and snatched up his own drink, continuing to stare ahead over the rim of the glass as he took a sip. Jean was right, though. For as long as Utopia had been around, the rules once you were inside had always remained the same. No fighting, no harassment, and if anyone caught you trying to drop so much as an ice cube into a drink that wasn’t yours, Levi would personally see to it that the offender got expelled from his establishment. With or without all their bones intact. 

“I don’t think people realize that eyes are everywhere in here,” Eren murmured loud enough for Jean to catch the statement. “If security doesn’t catch you fucking up, someone else will.” 

“You mean you?” Jean’s tawny amber eyes glimmered with amusement as he rolled them. “You can toot your own horn here, I won’t rag on you for it. I’m sure that chick appreciated the assistance.” 

Eren’s eyes sought out the petite woman who had been on the unfortunate receiving end of Dickbag’s pestering. That is, until Eren had stepped in between them. Levi had watched the entire spectacle unfold from his spot at the bar with Hanji. The woman had now reunited with her friends on the far side of the club, already dancing her earlier frustrations away. 

From behind the gaggle of women, Marco reemerged from the bathroom, waving his hands in a vain attempt to air dry them. He stalked up to Jean and Eren with an easy smile. “All taken care of?” 

Jean muttered an affirmative yes while Eren nodded, shooting a look back towards the other end of the bar. 

By now Levi had probably hauled the offensive member of society out the front door, considering he and Mike were nowhere to be found. Damn. Eren always liked watching Levi drag pricks up the stairs by the scruff of their shirts. Show now officially over, he took another lengthy sip of his whiskey and ran his free hand through tangled strands of hair. 

“I should probably track Levi down,” Eren called over the thumping beat of the music. “Doubt he did more than toss the guy out on his ass though.” 

Marco laughed and gave Eren a thumbs up, immediately snaking his arm around his own boyfriend’s waist. Jean set his beer down and mirrored the action, ignoring Eren entirely now in favor of canoodling with Marco. Eren peeled away from the bar and made for the staircase leading up to the front door. The neon lights that bounced off of the reflective walls would undoubtedly make climbing stairs difficult, especially for anyone intoxicated. Eren had only had the one whiskey though, so he bounded up the steps two at a time before coming face to face with Hanji, who had been on her way down. 

“Ah, Eren! Looking for Levi?” she asked with a predatory grin. 

“Yeah, did he finish up with Mike?” 

Hanji nodded and blew a stand of hair out of her face. “Yep, the vermin has been exterminated. Mike didn’t even need to be there honestly, Levi makes it look so easy. He came back inside a minute ago. Try his office?” 

Eren called a thank you over his shoulder as he pivoted to head back down the staircase. Levi’s office was nestled _beneath_ the actual club floor, deep underground. The integrity of his more personal space within Utopia was protected by a massive steel door, which thankfully, Eren had a key for. 

He didn’t necessarily sneak through the entryway- because there was no such thing as sneaking up on Levi, so he brazenly let the door close with a loud _clang_ before striding across the fully furnished room. Levi’s massive oak desk was littered with papers and files of varying sizes. If Eren had to guess, it was all paperwork relating to club orders and bills. Levi was seated in the cushiony leather chair behind his workspace, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other gripped the armrest. His shoulders were hunched forward, hair spilling suggestively in front of his closed eyes. 

Sidling up next to Levi, Eren allowed one of his hands to creep across the firm expanse of the shorter man’s shoulders. Levi tensed for a moment before relaxing into Eren’s touch, letting his body lean towards the still standing brunette. 

“Everything alright?” Eren asked. His fingers pinched and pressed into the firm muscles of Levi’s back, willing any remaining tension to evaporate. 

Grunting, Levi tipped his head back to peer up at Eren through hooded eyes, seemingly enthralled by the minstrations of his boyfriend’s hands. “I don’t know how people like that get inside in the first place. Mike is enough of a bloodhound that he can sniff out scum before it makes its way through the door, but…” 

Eren hummed in understanding. “He’s just one guy. Kind of a freak of a man, but still only human. Besides,” Eren’s second hand maneuvered its way up Levi’s spine, rubbing at the stiffer areas along the column of his neck, “you dealt with it well enough. Hanji seemed impressed.” 

Levi’s eyes fluttered shut again as he chuckled, the sound deep in his throat. “It doesn’t take much to impress four-eyes, you should know that by now.” 

“Well, _I_ was impressed,” Eren purred the statement, voice low with intent. “Watching you manhandle anyone is a hell of a sight. Do you know how hot you look?” 

Dark eyes cracked open to zero in on Eren from over his shoulder. The brunette just smirked, saying nothing as Levi shrugged his hands off his back to turn in his chair. There was barely any space between the seat and Eren, but Levi stood up anyways, taking note of how Eren neglected to back up. Mere inches were all that separated the two men, and Levi’s steely grey eyes narrowed in recognition. 

Eren loved watching the gears in Levi’s head spin. The dark haired man was hardly the most expressive person on the planet, but over the course of the last few years, Eren had been privy to unseen sides of Levi. Part of him liked to poke the metaphorical bruise to garner a reaction, simply because he knew Levi would oblige him. Now though, Eren remained quiet, his eyes conveying the thoughts wracking his brain as Levi came to a decision of his own. 

Before Eren could utter another word, Levi sidestepped him and hooked the back of his leg around Eren’s knees. The abrupt action caused Eren to topple forwards with a gasp, but instead of hitting the desk like gravity planned, Levi’s strong, capable arms held him firmly and guided him towards the leather seat. With a _whumpf,_ Eren found himself now staring up at Levi, who had made quick work of closing any remaining distance between them. Eren’s hands hovered cautiously over the armrests as Levi swiftly moved to straddle his lap, settling atop the larger man as though he were meant to exist there. 

“Levi-” before Eren could get another word out, Levi fisted his hands in the hair at the back of Eren’s head and gave a firm, experimental tug. Eren gasped at the pain laced pleasure the motion caused, giving in to Levi’s unspoken demand and tilting his head back, exposing the length of his tan throat. Leaning in slowly, Eren could feel the ghost of Levi’s breath dancing across the skin there, not quite touching him with his mouth but so _so close._

“Do you want to run that by me again?” Levi’s gravelly voice sent a jolt of arousal through Eren, settling straight between his legs. “Does my manhandling turn you on that much, brat? Even when it isn’t you getting yanked around?” 

Levi punctuated his question by pulling harder to the side so Eren’s neck was craned sideways. Not uncomfortably, no, but enough so that Eren was effectively rendered putty in the man’s hands. 

Eren’s breath came out in short, desperate pants, and Levi cunningly rocked his hips down into Eren’s groin. The action pulled a breathy groan from him, and Levi finally pressed his lips against Eren’s thundering pulse. “Tell me,” he mouthed against the hot flesh. 

“Y-Yes,” Eren stammered at the feeling of Levi’s warm mouth trailing up the unmarked expanse of his throat. “Watching you throw anyone around like it’s nothing, God it’s so fucking _sexy_ Levi. I love seeing it.” 

Eren felt Levi’s breathy laugh against his skin, and his eyelids slid shut as Levi rolled his hips into Eren’s slowly tenting pants. Desperate for more, Eren’s previously abandoned hands came to grip firmly at Levi’s narrow waist, pressing them together with a strength that caused goosebumps to break out on Levi’s skin. He swallowed a moan and released Eren’s hair from his grip, opting instead to place his palms against the hard expanse of the brunette’s chest. Eren allowed Levi to press him back against the chair with a disappointed grunt before Levi was sitting upright to stare down at the compliant man beneath him. 

The sight did more to Levi than he cared to admit. Fucking _luminescent_ bedroom eyes glued solely to him, shadowed by the dark lashes fanning across Eren’s cheeks. The heady flush decorating Eren’s dark skin, hair mused from Levi’s fingers running through it constantly, his chest rising and falling as he worked to control his breathing. There was no ignoring the obvious bulge between Eren’s legs- it could be seen as well as felt. 

Levi wanted Eren. And he wanted him _now._

“Couch.” Levi grit out the command through a stuttering breath. Just as he moved to slide off Eren’s lap, strong arms snuck under the swell of Levi’s ass, and Eren stood with Levi clasped firmly to his chest. Levi inhaled sharply, relishing in the easy way Eren carted him to the leather sofa, as well as the delicious friction their close proximity granted his aching cock. 

Somewhat haphazardly, Eren deposited Levi directly on to the couch cushions, though he remained precariously close to the dark haired man as he unwound his arm from Levi’s waist. Chasing his ever growing lust, Levi firmly gripped Eren’s chin and directed the man’s head towards his own before slamming their mouths together in a flurry of tongues, teeth, and spit. Eren vivaciously took Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently at it as he toyed with the hem of Levi’s form-fitting shirt. 

“You look damn good in this,” he muttered into Levi’s parted lips, “but it needs to come off.” 

As out of character as it was, Levi elected not to reply. Instead he followed Eren’s instruction and lifted his shoulders off the couch to smoothly yank the clothing over his head. In the half second following, Eren was back on Levi’s lips like a starved man in a desert. Their needy gasps in between kisses was all either man could hear, until the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled filled the room. 

Eren knelt down between Levi’s legs slowly, moving his face away from Levi’s so he could pepper hot, wet kisses along the sharp jawline. He took his time, basking in each tiny gasp that escaped Levi’s swollen lips, and when he latched his own mouth to a patch of skin above Levi’s collarbone and sucked, Levi’s hips involuntarily jerked upwards into Eren’s naval. “Sh-shit Eren, come on-” 

Not to be rushed, Eren laced his fingers with Levi’s thinner digits as he laved his tongue over the dark bruise now decorating Levi’s skin. Right below that mark, Eren got to work on another one. The hand not clasped in Levi’s followed the ridges of the smaller man’s body. Eren’s hand skimmed across his boyfriend’s ribs, his toned stomach, slipping ever so cautiously beyond the waistband of Levi’s briefs before cupping his solid cock. 

Levi’s voice resonated off the walls around them as he moaned in earnest, head falling back against the couch as Eren squeezed gently, applying and removing the pressure as he created a long trail of dark hickies across Levi’s throat. Eren moved ever so slowly down Levi’s torso, eventually taking one of his pert nipples into his mouth, and Levi couldn’t take anymore of the torture. 

“Fuck- Eren, _please,_ I can’t-” a sigh of strained disappointment escaped his lips as Eren removed his hand from Levi’s dick. Those eyes- those brilliant, otherworldly eyes peered up at him, and Levi wished he had a fucking camera or something to capture the look of pure _want._

“I’m gonna suck you off,” Eren declared plainly, and there was no ignoring the obvious twitch Levi’s cock gave at the statement. “Then I’ll fuck you. Right here on the couch. Forget about the club for a while, let me take care of you for a bit, m’kay?” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at the man, wanting out of pure habit to knock Eren on his ass and take control, to ride the brat’s brains out until he was left a babbling, incoherent mess. Then and _only_ then would he take his own pleasure. But there was something so _undeniably_ hot about Eren right now. There was an unspoken plan reflected in his fiery eyes, and for the time being, Levi was keen to see things play out with Eren at the helm. 

“Is the door locked?” Levi rasped. That was answer enough for Eren, if the smile that stretched across his still flushed cheeks was anything to go by. 

“Nope,” he said as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Levi’s jeans. With one quick tug, and before Levi could protest, Eren yanked the material down Levi’s thighs so it pooled around his ankles. 

“Wha- Eren! I’m not looking to let Hanji or Mike walk in on us with my dick in your mouth,” Levi groused with a scowl. “Go lock the damn door.” 

With a hand planted firmly on Levi’s leg, Eren reached beside the couch and riffled through the side table there. Producing a dwindling strip of condoms and a tiny bottle of lube, he shot a devilish grin Levi’s way. 

Oh fuck. So that’s how he wanted to play. 

“If they do walk in, then what?” Eren asked, nimble fingers scratching lightly at the sensitive skin of Levi’s inner thighs. The attention had his dick arching proud against his bare stomach, twitching and leaking copious amounts of precum. Eren gripped Levi’s member in his hand and swiped the fluid around in a quick motion that left Levi’s head spinning. “Do you think they would say anything? _Do_ anything? Maybe they’d watch- I know I would if I were them.” 

Leave it to Eren to exploit Levi’s exhibitionist kink. It wasn’t one Levi brought into practice frequently, especially while at work. Hanji had a terrible habit of barging into any room she deemed worth her presence, and for that reason alone, Levi was wary of so much as scratching his balls at Utopia. But when Eren licked a hot, wet stripe up the underside of Levi’s cock- it quickly dimmed any potential concerns. 

“I’d watch your pretty skin flush red when I swallow around you. Maybe even take a picture of your eyes squeezed shut when I start to work you over the edge. The cute, keening noises you make when you get close would be hard to ignore. Seriously, who could blame _anyone_ for watching you like this?” 

“ _Fucking brat,"_ Levi bit out, glaring at Eren openly before chancing a quick glance at the door. 

To hell with it. 

Exhaling harshly, Levi let his head fall back against the cushions of the couch, legs trembling slightly as Eren traced the sharp outline of his hipbone with the hand not languidly stroking his cock. Seemingly content with Levi’s frazzled yet compliant state, Eren lowered his head and peppered featherlight kisses from the base up, electing not to silence the wet sounds as he traveled towards the head. Levi’s stomach muscles tensed the closer Eren got to the more sensitive part of his dick, and he all together whimpered when Eren flicked his clever tongue against the slit. 

Continuing this dance for a minute, Levi found his nails digging into the leather beneath him, attempting to let Eren lead for the time being before he caved and began fucking up into the brunette’s throat. As Eren finally came to envelop Levi in his warm, inviting mouth however, there was no helping how his hand shot out to grasp at the longer strands of hair at the crown of Eren’s head. Jerking gently in encouragement, Eren hummed before diving down deeper on Levi’s cock, taking him so perfectly with every bob of his head that Levi couldn’t help but stare slack jawed. With his attention fixed on Eren’s mouth, he hardly noticed when Eren draped one of his arms across his waist, effortlessly pinning him in place. 

Eren started to work his tongue in ways Levi didn’t know were humanly possible, sliding the muscle softly but firmly along the underside of Levi’s shaft. Moaning in earnest, Levi’s grip on Eren’s head tightened, which warranted the brunette to delve as deep down as possible on Levi’s cock before _swallowing_ around him, nose nestled in the neat curls there, and Levi swore up and down that he was seeing fucking stars. 

Every little noise that escaped his mouth seemed to spur Eren further. Each time Eren lifted his head, he worked his tongue over the slit of Levi’s dick, magically finding the tremor inducing spot under the head before sucking him down again. Levi’s hips attempted to twitch up into Eren’s warm, fucking _impossible_ mouth, but the strong arm still pinning him to the couch wasn’t letting him budge, which added a different level of despicable torture to this sexual game. 

“ _God,_ Eren come on, _please, just fuck me._ Quit stalling and fuck me-” 

Pulling off with an audible _pop,_ Eren stared up at Levi, a stunned look overtaking his otherwise amused expression. He recovered quickly though, and snatched the lube off the seat cushion beside Levi. The dark haired man seemed to growl in irritation, but Eren didn’t give a single fuck. As eager as both he and Levi were, he wasn’t looking to break his boyfriend on his cock. 

“H-hang on,” Eren muttered, his eyes hazy as he drizzled a generous amount of the lubricant on to his fingers. He swiftly rubbed it between his lengthy digits to warm it before draping his arm back over Levi’s torso. As soon as Levi felt Eren probe against his entrance, he attempted to rock back into the man’s long, welcoming fingers. But Eren’s unrelenting hold on his waist halted him in his tracks. “Christ, just give me a minute. I don’t wanna break you in half-” 

“Bold words-“ Levi interrupted. “If I’m dying to cock today then so be it.” 

Levi held Eren’s incredulous stare for a few seconds before Eren choked down a laugh. Clearly when Levi wanted something, he intended on getting it. Despite his own disregard for his ass, Eren was having none of it. He steadily inserted one slick finger into Levi’s tight heat, allowing him to adjust. Despite all his grousing about Eren’s ‘stalling’, he appreciated the brunette’s slow pace for the time being. The stretch was certainly something, but Levi willed his body to relax, all too excited to graduate to the main event. 

After a few moments, silence replaced by needy pants filled the room, and Levi began to rock back easily on Eren’s finger. Taking his silent cue, Eren pumped the digit in and out of Levi, allowing the smaller man to get used to the feeling before graciously adding a second. 

Eren’s cock was positively _straining_ against his own pants. Uncomfortably so. Watching Levi essentially fuck himself on Eren’s fingers, chest flushing the prettiest shade of red, and his eyes pinched shut in concentration; it sent any remaining blood in his body rushing straight to his painfully hard erection. There was no way to alleviate his growing discomfort without releasing Levi from the rather necessary hold he had on his waist. 

Levi cracked one bleary eye open at Eren, taking note of how rigid his posture was. “S-something bothering you, brat?” 

Eren arched a thick brow at Levi, his fingers continuously searching for that magic spot he knew would reduce the man to a groaning, whimpering mess. “Hardly, just enjoying the view.” 

Levi opened his mouth to quip something else, but Eren’s fingers finally found their target. Levi’s back arched clear off the couch as he jerked with a cry, his pulsing cock leaking more precum on to his stomach. Eren didn’t let up- just kept assaulting that same spot with each brush of his fingers, stretching outwards as he went, before Levi’s blunt nails came to dig into the arm across his hips. 

“N-no more Eren, _please-”_ his grey eyes were dark with lust, imploring Eren to just _fuck him already._

Content with his handiwork, Eren slipped his fingers out of Levi and stood to shuck his shirt over his head. Levi watched appreciatively from the couch as Eren’s muscles flexed, his taut stomach making Levi’s head spin. How was any one person so fucking hot? It wasn’t fair. 

Eren’s belt was the next thing to go, and the sound of the metal buckle clinking together before hitting the floor made Levi’s mouth water in anticipation. Teal blue eyes stayed trained on Levi’s stormy grey ones as he unbuttoned his pants, kicking the material off easily along with his boxers. Eren gave his neglected member a few courtesy strokes as he snatched a condom off the couch cushion, tearing the foil open with his teeth. 

He wasted no time in rolling it on, made easy by just how painfully hard he was. Lube followed, and before Levi knew it, Eren’s powerful arms were caging him in against the couch. The possessive look in his eyes sent another jolt of desire straight to Levi’s gut, and the shorter man coiled his arm around Eren’s strong neck to tug him down to his level. Levi’s tongue delved into Eren’s mouth, his hands roaming the broad expanse of the brunette’s back. When the blunt head of Eren’s cock lined up with Levi’s still-slick entrance, his nails dug into Eren’s shoulders. 

With a deliciously swift roll of his hips, the head of Eren’s dick impaled Levi, and the wanton moan that escaped his lips was swallowed up by Eren’s own. Eren mercifully pumped his hips quickly, understanding Levi well enough to know that slow and steady most certainly did _not_ win the race where he was concerned. He kept his thrusts even, though, until he bottomed out entirely within his lover. Giving a testing grind of his hips against Levi’s bare ass, the man groaned at the sharp bolts of pleasure the action elicited. 

“Damn…” Eren’s head hung loosely between his outstretched arms. “‘S tight.” 

Levi only grunted in response, his legs already shaking against Eren’s hips. “C-come on, brat. Don’t leave me waiting.” 

Eren shot a positively wicked grin down at Levi, then dropped his arms to his sides. Hooking Levi’s knees over his elbows, Eren effectively bent him in half, the new angle allowing Levi to feel more of Eren, and Eren could see the way Levi sucked him in deeper with each minute thrust. 

Needing no more prompting, Eren pulled out nearly all the way until the head of his cock remained, then _snapped_ his hips forward with fervent need. 

Levi fucking _wailed,_ the new angle leaving him feeling more of Eren as the larger man impaled him relentlessly, the head of his cock skillfully brushing against Levi’s prostate with every thrust. Levi’s back arched off the couch once again, and he gasped desperately, hands scrabbling for purchase against the smooth leather couch. In between every shaky exhale that Levi expelled was Eren’s name, and the pace he’d set was amazing, so damn good, it was all Levi could do to hold out a little longer. 

Eren’s unblinking gaze stayed firmly on Levi, not wanting to miss a second of his boyfriend’s writhing and moaning beneath him. Levi’s perfect cock was practically _oozing_ precum, twitching every time Eren’s own dick slid home past that bundle of nerves. At one point, Levi’s hole tightened immeasurably around Eren, and it took every ounce of willpower in his body not to slump forward and give in to the growing heat in his stomach. Blunt nails dug into the skin of Levi’s hips, and the dark haired man grabbed at Eren’s clenched hands with his own. 

“Harder,” Levi moaned out, his head lolling to the side. “Fucking _harder,_ come on-” 

With a growl, Eren fixed his grip on Levi’s waist so he was gripping the smaller man around his torso, thrusting with reckless abandon into Levi while simultaneously pulling him on to his cock. The added force left Levi boneless, effectively at the mercy of Eren’s unrelenting pace. Eren grunted and sighed, eventually trailing one of his hands up Levi’s stomach and coming to rest gently against his throat. Even in the heat of the moment, he waited for Levi’s cloudy, fucked-out gaze to meet his own and nod, before Eren began to apply pressure against the sides of Levi’s neck. 

Levi wheezed softly, his sweat-slick palm coming to grip at Eren’s thick wrist as telltale pressure started to build in his gut. He was close- so fucking close, Levi didn’t think he’d ever wanted to cum so badly in his life. Eren could feel Levi’s impending orgasm, made obvious by the way his hole flexed around him and sucked him in impossibly further. 

“Levi, ‘m close-” Eren grit the words out, followed by a shaky exhale. Levi’s eyes fluttered shut as Eren’s hand tightened further around his neck, that blissfully foggy sensation beginning to creep into the corners of his mind. He gave it a few seconds, basking in the feeling, before he tapped Eren’s wrist twice. Eren let go instantly, and Levi pulled in a desperate breath, resulting in him tightening more around Eren. 

Eren’s thrusts became erratic and shaky as he desperately edged closer to his own climax. Levi was right behind him, rocking back into each and every jerk of Eren’s hips the best that he could, and when Eren’s pace stuttered and he leaned forward to sink his teeth into Levi’s neck, that was all it took to send him over the edge. 

Levi’s vision left him briefly, his orgasm hitting him like a fucking freight train. He moaned loudly- unashamed- his throat sore from Eren’s previous grip around his neck, but the discomfort was muted. Thick ropes of cum shot up onto his stomach, and Levi’s kiss-swollen lips parted in a silent scream. At the sight and _feeling_ of Levi tensing and rolling his eyes into the back of his head, Eren’s own orgasm rolled over him in waves. Pumping into his boyfriend a few more times to ride out his finish, Eren ground his cock into Levi’s ass before halting his movements, cock twitching within Levi’s encasing heat. 

The two men rasped out shaky breaths, still coiled tight around one another as their sex-addled brains worked to return to Earth. Eren propped himself up on his elbows, perching directly above Levi and capturing the man’s lips with his own. 

Levi’s fingers found their way into Eren’s messy hair once again, tugging him closer gently and brushing his thumb over the smooth expanse of Eren’s cheekbone. The brunette smiled coyly at Levi before slipping his softening member out of his boyfriend, then gingerly pulled away from him entirely. Eren made quick work of disposing of the used condom, tying it off before tossing it in the wastebasket. He snatched a few tissues out of the box on Levi’s desk before returning to his still blissfully fucked out lover and cleaning him up. 

“Damn,” Levi finally muttered under his breath, his eyes hidden in the crook of his arm. “What the hell prompted _that?”_

Eren had the decency to look sheepish and avert his eyes to Levi’s chest, though evidence of their impromptu sex was even there; a collection of dark hickies ran from the base of Levi’s neck across his collarbones. Eren was impenitent at the sight, though. 

“I told you, you’re sexy as hell when you go all boss mode at work.” 

Levi lifted his arm to peer up at Eren, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. “Really now? Is that why _you_ went boss mode in here?” 

Eren chewed his lip thoughtfully before raking his fingers through his unruly hair. “Wasn’t really ‘boss mode’... was it?” 

Instead of responding, Levi only cocked a brow at the suddenly bashful brunette. Eren rolled his eyes as he stood, stretching his arms high above his head before dipping low to snatch his shirt off the back of the chair. Plucking Levi’s off the floor too, he passed it back to the dark haired man at the same time Levi’s cell phone rang on the desk. 

Eren snatched it up and handed it to Levi before he finished redressing as Levi mumbled uninterested into the receiver. He had re-buttoned his pants and was in the middle of fastening his belt as Levi hung up, and he raised a questioning brow at the look his boyfriend wore. 

“That was Hanji. Apparently she needed help behind the bar earlier and came looking for me.” Levi’s damning eyes fell to Eren, conveying the rest of the story without another word uttered. Eren was almost afraid to look, so he opted to turn slowly and found the office door slightly ajar. 

Very unlike how it had been after Eren had entered earlier. 

“...Oh shit.” 

From behind Eren, Levi narrowed his eyes at the back of the brunette’s head, willing it to erupt into flames. The thought of Hanji endlessly taunting Levi for this was enough to make his blood boil. “You’ll be paying for this for the rest of your life, brat.” 

Eren honestly didn’t doubt it in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that you should ALWAYS discuss kinks you wish to engage in with your partner. the boys in this story have a system that they follow since they've been together for a while. don't just up and choke someone, that's weird.


End file.
